Hollowstar's Vengeance
by XBrokenButNotDeadX
Summary: "Her kit's still alive!" Autumnfur called out. Foxstar pushed away from his deceased warriors and stumbled over to the nursery. He peeked over his mate to see the dark brown she-kit breathing normally and sleeping peacefully. "How can this be?" Foxstar asked, his eyes widened like an owls. She was as healthy as any other kit! Dayfeather glanced at the void-looking kit. TBC INSIDE
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**FierceClan**

**Leader:** Foxstar- red tabby tom with yellow eyes  
**Deputy:** Jadeheart- silver-gray tabby she cat - Apprentice: Longpaw  
**Medicine Cat:** Springpelt- slender white she cat - Apprentice: Cloverspots  
**Warriors:** (toms and she-cats without kits)  
Pouncefeather- small gray tom with a black head and back  
Weaselflight- gray and white tabby tom.  
Colddawn- very pale gray tom with icy blue eyes.  
Brindleglow- tawny she-cat with white - Apprentice: Envypaw  
Flameflicker- very dark blue, almost black tom with oval shaped eyes  
Chillingswoop- scruffy black tom with green eyes.  
Rubyshine- blonde she-cat with reddish-brown eyes.  
Watereyes- ginger and white tabby tom and clear green eyes.  
Pebblestream- mottled gray tom - Apprentice: Plumppaw  
Seafang- ginger tom with black tabby stripes and a cream colored underbelly.  
Crowheart- black tom with pale blue eyes.  
Pinespirit- reddish-brown tabby tom with pale amber eyes.  
Jaycall- white tom with black splashes.  
Blossomwhisker- golden and white she-cat with a completely white tail.  
Cinderstream- dark blue-gray tabby she-cat.  
Breezesun- light cream tom with black tabby stripes and blue eyes.  
**Apprentices: **(cats over six moons old training to be warriors)  
Cloverspots- gray she-cat with darker flecks.  
Longpaw- she-cat with a sleek, glossy black pelt and long claws.  
Envypaw- white tom with one black front foreleg and black fur behind half of his body.  
Plumppaw- fat cream colored tom.  
**Queens:** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)  
Mintflower- brown and cream she-cat. Mother to Hollowkit (very tiny, fluffy dark brown she-kit).  
Autumnfur- ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Eaglekit (small golden tom with amber eyes) and Adderkit (light golden-brown tom).  
Wildflower- small brown she-cat with black tabby stripes. Mother to Soulkit (silvery-white tom with red eyes), Blackkit (blueish-gray tom with black legs and tail), and Fogkit (smokey gray and brown tom).  
Dayfeather- pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Mother to Sharpkit (brown tom) and Greenkit (pale gold colored tom).  
Rainheart- ginger and white she-cat with gray paws. Mother to Rippingkit (longhaired black tom with milky blue eyes), Angelkit (sandy ginger she-cat with big green eyes) and Plantkit (dark silver, almost black she-kit).  
**Elders:**  
Crageye- brown tabby tom.  
Volespots- gray and white tom

**BoldClan  
**  
**Leader:** Rainingstar- dark brown tom with black tabby markings and black underbelly and muzzle.  
**Deputy:** Buzzardstone- pale gray tabby tom.  
**Medicine Cat:** Naturepool- dark gray-and-white tabby she-cat with deep green eyes.  
**Warriors:**  
Redsnow- dark ginger and white tom.  
Fleetfall- gray tom with green eyes - Apprentice: Ravenpaw  
Mildflight- longhaired white she-cat with a long tail.  
Cherrypool- dark ginger she-cat.  
Rumbleheart- white, gray and black tom.  
Firebelly- gray tom with ginger underbelly.  
**Apprentices:**  
Larkpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat.  
Ravenpaw- black and white tom with blue eyes.  
**Queens:**  
Mistynose- misty gray she-cat. Mother to Frostkit (white she-kit) and Sandkit (ginger tabby she-kit).  
Hollyfire- brown she-cat with black patches. Expecting Firebelly's kits.  
**Elders:**  
Doveberry- gray she-cat with half a tail.  
Rosedawn- dark ginger she-cat.  
Feathereye- pale brown tabby she-cat.

**FreeClan**

**Leader:** Pinkstar- dark gray-and-white she-cat with a bright pink nose.  
**Deputy:** Lightbreeze- pale dappled golden tabby she-cat.  
**Medicine Cat:** Robinheart- white tom with brown splotches and a bent earspan - Apprentice: Harepaw  
**Warriors:  
**Heartshine- light brown tabby she-cat with heather blue eyes.  
Needleclaw- brown tabby tom with amber eyes - Apprentice: Snowpaw  
Poppystep- ginger she-cat with white paws and tail tip.  
Jaggedfern- dark gray tom - Apprentice: Bramblepaw  
Spottednose- dark ginger she-cat with white flecks.  
Mosslight- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.  
Rockfall- dark brown tabby tom.  
Emberblaze- white she-cat with red and ginger markings on her tail and legs.  
Ivyshine- pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes - Apprentice: Swallowpaw  
Mudfish- dark brown tom with gray eyes.  
**Apprentices:**  
Snowpaw- white she-cat with amber eyes.  
Bramblepaw- gray tom with darker flecks and white paws.  
Swallowpaw- light brown tabby tom.  
Harepaw- dark gray tom with amber eyes.  
**Queens:**  
Wrenstorm- black and white she-cat. Expecting Mudfish's kits.  
Bramblepool- golden brown she-cat. Mother to Sparrowkit (brown tabby tom), Fernkit (ginger she-kit) and Mistkit (gray she-kit).  
**Elders:**  
Willowsplash- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.  
Tigerblaze- dark brown tabby tom with white belly.

**StrongClan**

**Leader:** Snowstar- big white she-cat with blue eyes and a battle-scared pelt.  
**Deputy:** Swallowcloud- light brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes.  
**Medicine Cat:** Dustflower- dusty brown she-cat with green eyes.  
**Warriors:**  
Smokepad- pale gray tom with dark gray paws and pads.  
Cloudfoot- gray tom with one white paw.  
Deadstorm- ginger tabby tom with pale green eyes.  
Brokenheart- dark brown tabby she-cat with one white paw.  
Tawnyflight- light brown she cat - Apprentice: Applepaw  
Raggedclaw- dark brown tabby tom.  
Whitetiger- white tabby she-cat.  
Bramblepelt- brown tabby tom - Apprentice: Goldpaw  
Squirrelpelt- dark ginger she-cat.  
Littlewhisker- small tabby tom.  
**Apprentices:**  
Goldpaw- ginger tabby she-cat with white paws.  
Applepaw- red tabby she-cat.  
**Queens:**  
Honeystream- light brown and silver tabby she-cat. Mother to Oakkit (dark red tom), Brackenkit (gray and white tom), Russetkit (dark red she-cat) and Brookkit (light ginger and white she-cat).  
**Elders:**  
Milkpelt- white she cat

**Cats Outside the Clan**:  
Skip- dark gray kittypet.  
Cesario- dark ginger tabby tom. former kittypet  
Bailey- ginger kittypet with bright amber eyes.  
Ally- gray kittypet. Lives with Bailey  
Whitey- long-haired white she-cat


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Foxstar sat on the high ledge, staring down at his clan with great pride. As he sat in quiet, peaceful darkness of the night, he was interrupted by Cloverspots, the medicine cat apprentice. "Ah...Cloverspots," Foxstar greeted his clan-mate. "How is Mintflower's kitting doing?"  
Cloverspots shook her head. "Not good."  
Foxstar looked down at the gray she-cat in shock. "What? It's not like she hasn't done this before."  
Cloverspots dipped her head. "It's not that." she mewed. "Her kit, is very very weak and tiny." She paused to lick her paw. "She seems almost...hollow...inside." She placed a paw to her chest. Foxstar's ear flicked. He jumped down from the ledge and walked over to the nursery. Inside, Mintflower lay inside, completely exhausted. Cupped in her paws was a tiny dark brown kit, barley bigger than a mouse. Springpelt stood beside the heartbroken mother.  
"Don't name her. It'll be worthless. She won't survive the night." The white medicine cat spoke. Mintflower tried to ignore her and fiercely licked her daughter. Her mate, Watereyes, stepped past Foxstar and into the nursery. He laid beside his grieving mate and licked her ear.  
"I told you we shouldn't of had another. We're too old." He meowed softly in her ear.  
Eaglekit and Adderkit peeked out of their mother's paws to look at the she-kit. "Can we see her?" Eaglekit asked his mother.  
Autumnfur pushed her sons away. "No. She's sick and weak. You won't have this den-mate for much longer." She said with sorrow in her voice.  
"That's not fair!" Eaglekit squeaked. Foxstar sighed as he looked from the brown she-kit and his sons. "They're still too young to fully understand." he thought. The queens kept their kits hidden, trying to make them go to sleep.  
"FreeClan attack!" A sudden voice shook the quiet night. Foxstar thrashed his head around to see the FreeClan leader, Pinkstar, racing down the hill towards FierceClan territory.  
Jaycall looked up at the attacking warriors. "Why do you attack us? We've done nothing wrong!"  
It didn't stop the warriors. Foxstar stood in the middle of the clearing. There wasn't any use in trying to talk to Pinkstar. "FierceClan...attack!" The FierceClan warriors counterattacked the FreeClan warriors at once. Pinkstar leaped towards Foxstar who hit her straight on.  
Watereyes was preparing to battle until his mate rushed past him. "Mintflower! Get back into the nursery! Now!"  
Mintflower turned to face the ginger tabby. "No! I want to fight. If these cats think they can just attack my clan without any reasoning than I'll fight them for it!" Watereyes didn't see the sense in arguing. He pressed after her, mumbling something inaudible.  
Wildflower watched as Mintflower leaped into battle. "Is she mouse-brained? She just kitted!" Autumnfur picked up the brown tabby's kit and placed her beside her two sons. She curled up beside Eaglekit, who protectively wrapped his tail around her.  
"Whoa!" he cried. "She's so small!" Adderkit pressed against his brother, frightened by the sounds of fighting cats.  
Mintflower was heated in battle, refusing to give up until all of the FreeClan warriors were out of her territory. She lunged herself at a dark gray tom, claws unsheathed. She sank her claws deep into his flank, causing the tom to yowl in pain. He twisted around, swiping at her, but Mintflower was too quick for him to hit her straight on. He parted his jaws to taste the air, before stepping back.  
"You...you have milk on you!" he shouted. "Shouldn't you be in the nursery?" Mintflower ignored him and leaped at him again. This time, he jumped out of the way. But she turned around and swiped at him, this time getting his neck. Blood poured out of the wound and the dark tom fell to the forest floor.  
The wound wasn't deadly, but painful. The gray tom struggled to get up. Mintflower rose a paw in the air, ready to strike. "Mouse-dung!" a new meow halted Mintflower when she was blown over. Above her stood the FreeClan deputy, Lightbreeze.  
"Fox-dung..." Mintflower spat.  
"How dare you touch one of my warriors!" Lightbreeze cried. Mintflower twisted up, trying to claw at the deputy's neck, but the golden she-cat was faster and bit down on her neck. She pulled away when she felt Mintflower stop thrashing for air. Lightbreeze released the brown she-cat and rushed over to the dark gray tom. "Jaggedfern, are you alright?" she asked, licking his ear.  
Jaggedfern pulled himself to his paws and gasped for air. "Why...why is there a queen on the battlefield?" he wheezed.  
"A queen?" Lightbreeze sniffed the air and looked down at Mintflower. "Hmm. You should've stayed in the nursery."  
"Mintflower!" Watereyes rushed over to his mate, who was bleeding on the forest floor. He leaped at Lightbreeze with fury in his eyes. "You snake-heart!" Before Watereyes could lay a claw on the FreeClan deputy, he was blown over by another cat.  
Lightbreeze helped Jaggedfern limp away, before turning back at the cat who protected her from Watereyes. "Rockfall! Don't-"  
"I'm fine, Lightbreeze!" the tabby shouted, from on top of Watereyes. Rockfall was already badly injured. His neck was bleeding terribly and he had a torn ear. He lowered his muzzle down to meet the ginger's ear. "Stay away from my deputy." Watereyes thrashed beneath Rockfall's grip.  
"What's happening?" Soulkit tried to get around his mother's paws to see the fighting. His brothers, Blackkit and Fogkit crawled onto their mother's flank to get in front of her.  
"Get down!" Wildflower shouted, pushing her sons away. "I don't want you to see this."  
Watereyes and Mintflower's kit still sat between Eaglekit and Adderkit. Autumnfur licked the dark brown she-kits tiny head. "I can't believe you are not in StarClan yet, little-one..." she purred. She peeked outside to see her mate fighting with FreeClan's leader.  
"Pinkstar! How dare you attack us? What have we done?" Foxstar asked as he swiped his claws into the gray and white she-cat's face.  
"You think you can steal all of our prey, huh?" she spat. "Without any punishment? The kits in our clan have died because our queens are weak without our prey. Yet look at you, Foxstar. Your clan has more than enough kits. We need more apprentices to become warriors, and because of you we can't have that!"  
Foxstar and Pinkstar's argument was cut off by Pinespirit's yowl. "Watereyes and Mintflower are dead!" the dark ginger tabby twisted his head around to see his loyal warriors bleeding on the ground, dead.  
"You've gone too far this time, Pinkstar!" Foxstar cried. "Get your lousy warriors out of my territory! Now!" Pinkstar stared at the tom for a while longer before raising her nose to the sky.  
"Retreat, FreeClan, retreat!" the warriors of FreeClan all ran out of the territory as fast as lightning.  
Weaselflight, who was guarding the nursery, walked over to examine the bodies. His heart stopped when he noticed his former mentor on the grassy floor. "No! Mintflower!" he rushed over to his former mentor's dead body. "Oh, Mintflower...what will I do without you?" the tom put his nose to the queen's fur.  
"She...and her mate," Weaselflight's brother, Colddawn put his tail on his brother's shoulder. "...will hunt along with StarClan now."  
Weaselflight sighed. "I know."  
"Her kit's still alive!" Autumnfur called out. Foxstar pushed away from his deceased warriors and stumbled over to the nursery. He peeked over his mate to see the dark brown she-kit breathing normally and sleeping peacefully.  
"How can this be?" Foxstar asked, his eyes widened like an owls. "She was as healthy as any other kit!" Dayfeather glanced at the void-looking kit. "Our ancestors took two warriors, and spared a beautiful kit." Foxstar flexed his claws against the dirt. "You mean to tell me that StarClan took two of my greatest warriors to show mercy on this tiny kit" Dayfeather sank back a little at her leader's tone. "StarClan must have great plans for her." Rainheart suggested.

"Revenge, like some poisonous plant, replete with baneful juices, rankles in the breast, and meditates mischief to its neighbour" - WELLINS CALCOTT, Thoughts Moral and Divine


	3. First Day Outside The Nursery

**First Day Outside the Nursery**

_Hollowkit looked around the nursery, her_ amber eyes widened with excitement. "It's so big!" she squeaked.

"That's nothing!" Rippingkit shouted. "The clearing is even bigger!"

Soulkit rolled his red eyes and flexed his tiny claws. "Oh, please, Rippingkit. Look at Hollowkit's size. A_mouse_ is big compared to her!"

Hollowkit flattened her ears against her skull looked up at the older kit with sadness sparkling in her amber eyes. Soulkit sighed when his eyes met hers. Soulkit's mother, Wildflower, flicked him with her tail. "Soulkit, don't be rude!" she snapped.

"Ow...sorry!" Soulkit hissed, rubbing his nose.

Eaglekit hissed at the white tom before moving to sit beside Hollowkit. "I still can't believe it took you _two moons_ to open your eyes!" the dark brown she-kit purred.

"Yeah. I guess I really like the dark..." her words trailed off. A shadow casted over the kits in the nursery as two toms stepped inside. "Crowheart! Seafang!" Hollowkit bounced over to her brothers, purring loudly. Seafang kneeled down to touch noses with his sister.

"Aww! She's so cute!" the tabby purred, looking down at Hollowkit. Crowheart placed a vole, almost bigger than the she-kit, in front of her.

"Eat up." he said.

Hollowkit opened her mouth and was ready to dig in to her meal, before she was brushed away by Rainheart. "Absolutely not!" she shouted. "She's only two moons old! She's not ready for fresh-kill!"

Seafang only smiled. "Of course she is! She has strong jaws." Rainheart only pulled the brown kit closer and started gently licking her. Ever since her birth, Rainheart acted as Hollowkit's mother, bathing her and giving her milk. Even her mate, Chillingswoop, pitched in as a foster father. Just like his three kits, he doted on her as well.

"Crowheart, Seafang." a new voice pitched in. Hollowkit turned to see one of the apprentices, Envypaw, stepped between the brothers. "Foxstar wants you to go on boarder patrol."

"Can we come?" Eaglekit and Adderkit stepped up, standing on each side of Hollowkit. "Our hearing is a lot sharper than Crowheart's. We can find plenty of rabbits to feed the clan."

Envypaw gave the brothers a look that could crumble boulders. "No." the black and white tom turned to leave. Hollowkit wanted to call out to him but Eaglekit gave her a look not to. Soulkit, Blackkit and Fogkit watched as he walked near the fresh-kill pile to sit beside his friends Longpaw and Plumppaw.

Wildflower leaned down to meet heights with her sons. "That's your half-brother, Envypaw." the three toms stared up at their mother. "You have the same father, Pebblestream." she purred proudly.

"Wow..." Blackkit cooed.

Crowheart brushed his muzzle against Hollowkit's head and Seafang pressed his nose to hers. "We'll see you later, okay, Hollowkit?" Crowheart told her.

Hollowkit pouted, but nodded. The brothers walked away to join Colddawn and Pouncefeather in a patrol. Dayfeather beckoned all the kits to come closer. "Tell you what..." she said. "How about you all go to the elders den and ask for some stories?"

Soulkit groaned. "I'm too old for stupid kit stories, Dayfeather!" the pale ginger she-cat narrowed her eyes at the tom and stayed like that for a few heartbeats. Soulkit squirmed away.

Rainheart stood up. "I'll walk you there." she said. All the kits in the nursery followed the ginger and white she-cat, single file. Soulkit constantly bumped into Eaglekit, purposely.

"Stop it!" Eaglekit shouted. Soulkit just laughed.

"Why? You know, Eaglekit...you and Hollowkit are he smallest cats in the whole forest." Soulkit mocked, pushing the golden kit to the ground.

Eaglekit pulled himself off the ground. "I am not!" he unsheathed his tiny claws, but Hollowkit put her tail in front of him, to tell him to stop. But Eaglekit leaped at the bigger white tom. The two tussled for a few heartbeats when Hollowkit screamed.

"Stop them! They're fighting!" she squeaked.

"That is enough!" two warriors pulled the fighting kits apart. One was Weaselflight. The other was a ginger and white she-cat. Her white tail swept over Soulkit to pull him off of his smaller kin. Weaselflight looked down at Hollowkit, the kit of his deceased, former mentor. His gaze softened and he leaned forward to pick up the tiny bundle of fur. Hollowkit didn't protest.

The ginger and white she-cat scolded Soulkit before he jumped away and rejoined the group of kits. She leaned over and picked up Eaglekit. The golden kit thrashed around in her jaws. "Put me down! I can walk by myself!"

She did't respond and glanced at Weaselflight. They settled both kits down outside the nursery. Rainheart bowed her head to the pair. "Thank you, Weaselflight. Blossomwhisker."

Blossomwhisker nodded. "Kits are hard to handle. I don't understand why I want some of my own." she purred, gazing down at Eaglekit. The small kit hissed at her before walking into the elder's den. Hollowkit followed.

Hollowkit immediately turned her attention to Volespots and Crageye, the only elders.

"Hello." she said sweetly, trying to get their attentions. The fluffy gray and white tom glanced down at her and smiled.

"Ah! There she is." Volespots purred loudly. "I remember when I was a kit. I was born just a claw-length taller than you. I was the smallest before you took my spot."

Crageye sighed and flattened his ears. "There he goes already..." He looked back at the other kits inside his cozy den. "Can't wait for you to grow a bit older so you can clean us from ticks." he smirked, causing the other kits to squirm. "Plumppaw is lazy, Longpaw gives me another scratch each time, and Envypaw is just rude. Maybe you can replace them." he swiftly swept his tail around his body.

Volespots purred again and rested his muzzle on top of Rippingkit's head. "I am so glad for my clan to have so many kits inside the nursery." he spoke. "I look forward to your warrior ceremonies."

"Tell us a story!" Plantkit shouted happily. Greenkit nodded enthusiastically. The gray and white tom glanced up at Rainheart, who was standing at the elder's entrance. She nodded and Volespots turned back to the kits.

"Alright!" he spoke loudly. Crageye noticed Soulkit moving away from the group to sit by Angelkit instead. "Let me tell you about when Foxstar became an apprentice. You all know Springpelt, the medicine cat, right?" Volespots's listeners nodded together. "Well, she was an apprentice when Foxstar was born, so she helped deliver him."

Hollowkit listened intently to the story, learning about her leader's past. Blackkit constantly cut in, making Crageye glare at him. Hollowkit's eyelids started to get heavy. She got up and waddled over to Rainheart, the cat who acted as her mother. The queen leaned down and licked her head. "Tired?" the dark kit nodded.

Rainheart looked over her shoulder and spotted her mate, Chillingswoop. She locked eyes with him quickly. "Chillingswoop...come here." she called for him. The black tom walked over to his mate and stopped when he spotted Hollowkit.

"Hello there!" he purred, brushing his muzzle against her head. Hollowkit thought of the large tom as a father, just how he treated her.

Rainheart licked his cheek. "Take her back to the nursery, please?" she asked. "She's very tired."

Chillingswoop nodded. He led Hollowkit out of the elders den with his tail. "Let's go for a walk." he said happily. Hollowkit followed him closely. She gazed around the camp seeing new faces and smelling the air for fresh-kill.

"Chillingswoop?"

"Hmmm?"

"When will I be able to eat prey?" she asked, remembering when Seafang and Crowheart brought her.

Chillingswoop let he thought float in his head for a while before answering. "Not too long from now, I'm sure." While they walked toward the nursery, Hollowkit caught sight of a large black tom standing beside a blonde colored she-cat.

"Who's that?" Hollowkit asked Chillingswoop, staring at the black tom.

The scruffy furred tom glanced at where his foster daughter was looking. "Oh, that's Flameflicker!" the tom looked over at Chillingswoop. He sighed and walked towards them.

Flameflicker stopped when he saw Hollowkit on the forest ground behind his best friend. "Look at how tiny you are." he purred, leaning down to meet her gaze. "Chillingswoop and I knew your parents, you know." Hollowkit's eyes widened like an owl, which made Flameflicker purr and smile. "They were good cats."

"Tell me more!" Hollowkit shouted, eager to know more about her parents, to whom she never met.

"Not now." he said, pecking her head with his nose.

"Hollowkit!" a small voice called for her. The dark brown she-kit turned around. Amber eyes met with milky blue and dark blue eyes.

"Sharpkit, Rippingkit!" she ran to meet two of her best friends.

Rippingkit looked over at his father, who was talking to Flameflicker. "Let's go outside the territory!" he whispered to her. Sharpkit nodded his head in agreement. Hollowkit tilted her head to the side.

"Okay." she mewed. "I'll go get Chillingswoop."

"No! By ourselves!" Sharpkit shouted. The dark brown she-kit stared at him for a few heartbeats. She's never been outside the territory, and she's so small. She doesn't want to get hurt. "Come on, Hollowkit! We don't want to go without you!" Sharpkit urged on.

Hollowkit glanced back at Chillingswoop and Flameflicker. "Well...okay." she finally agreed, shakily.

"Great!" Rippingkit shouted, running in the opposite direction. Hollowkit and Sharpkit followed him outside camp, making sure no warriors saw them.

* * *

One of the character's suffix is 'Angel'. I know that cats don't know what angels are but I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry about that.

"Revenge is the law of the outlaws."  
-Laura Blumenfeld


	4. Trees

**Trees**

"I wanna climb that tree."  
"Don't climb the tree."  
"I wanna climb that tree."  
"Don't climb the tree!"  
Hollowkit and Rippingkit argued for what felt like seasons. "But I really-"

"No!" the dark brown she-kit shouted again. "You're going to fall and get hurt!" Hollowkit didn't want to see one of her best friends and her foster brother injured from doing something so mouse-brained. "Please," Hollowkit pleaded hopelessly. "stay down here."  
Sharpkit looked up at the tree. It was a very tall, old tree, with only few strong branches and some ripped missing strands of bark. "We should climb it!" he exclaimed. Hollowkit's head slowly turned to him, her mouth wide open.  
"Well, come on, Hollowkit!" Rippingkit shouted, placing his small paws on the tree and started to push himself up.  
Hollowkit felt Sharpkit rush past her and head up after Rippingkit. "But-"  
"Don't worry, Hollowkit!" the black kit assured her. "I've seen Brindleglow and Envypaw do this. It looked easy." Rippingkit pushed himself up the thin tree a few more mouse-lengths. "Besides. I'm five moons old. I'll be an apprentice like Envypaw in another moon."  
The she-kit watched as the two toms pulled themselves up the tree until Rippingkit settled on the closest branch. She put a paw on the tree. Hollowkit then jumped back and leaped onto it. She found it difficult, but soon found herself just a mouse-length away from the branch that Rippingkit and Sharpkit sat.  
"Almost there!" Sharpkit yelled. Hollowkit pressed her belly to the bark of the brown tree and leaped onto the thick branch. She yelped when she felt her paws slipping. Rippingkit stretched his neck out and bit down on her scruff. He yanked her back up onto the branch, beside Sharpkit.  
The three kits looked out at the world now beneath them. "Look..." Rippingkit whispered. "You can see the BoldClan border from over here."  
"Is that really the BoldClan border?" Sharpkit asked.  
Rippingkit shrugged. "I think so." Hollowkit felt a warm breeze tickle her pelt. She purred softly. Rippingkit was right. It was worth it. The view was great and the wind felt warm and great on her fur.  
"I like it up here." she said to the two other kits. They nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the three kits felt themselves drop a bit. Hollowkit let out a squeak. "Rippingkit!"  
"Don't worry, guys!" Rippingkit shouted. Hollowkit looked over at where the branch connected to the tree. It was cracking. She suddenly started looking around the whole tree. She realized how old it was. Hollowkit glanced down and saw that shreds of bark was missing from the branch they sat on.  
The next thing she knew, Hollowkit felt another jump and was dangling off the branch. She started screaming uncontrollably. Her eyes were closed and she was holding on the weak branch for dear life. She heard Sharpkit and Rippingkit calling out for help close beside her. The sound of cracking wood made Hollowkit flatten her ears against her head and wince in fear.  
Hollowkit felt another jump and her paws finally slipped. Just as she was preparing for the fear of falling and impact, she felt someone holding her by her scruff. Everything was quiet for a while. She looked up and saw a black and white apprentice. He was standing on the branch right above the one that was breaking. He tugged her up and pulled her over closer to him.  
"Envypaw!"  
Hollowkit felt a wave of relief fall over her. She glanced next to her and saw a beautiful black she-cat, who had Sharpkit in her jaws. She peeked down.  
"Rippingkit! He's going to fall!" she shouted, seeing the black tom dangling from the branch. The she-cat tried to put Sharpkit down on the branch.  
"Hold on...I'm working on it!" she called through gritted teeth and Sharpkit's scruff. But it was too late. Rippingkit lost his grip and fell from the tree. Hollowkit felt a thorn stab her heart. Rippingkit landed on the ground on his haunches, hard. He screamed in pain. The branch suddenly broke completely and fell after the kit and landed on his stomach.  
The she-cat quickly carried Sharpkit down the tree, Envypaw following close behind. When they made it to the ground, Hollowkit heard the ferns beginning to rustle and a fat cream-colored apprentice waddled out.  
The black she-cat put down a shaky Sharpkit. "Plumppaw," she called for the fat tom. "Come here. Take this kit back to camp." Plumppaw picked up Sharpkit in his jaws and started walking back to camp without a word.  
"Longpaw..." Envypaw began, but the she-cat gave him a look to not say anything. He nodded and started heading back to FierceClan camp.  
Hollowkit started thrashing in Envypaw's jaw. "Wait! What about Rippingkit? Is he okay, let me see him?!" she cried, trying to get Envypaw to let go of her. But he didn't, he just rolled his greenish-yellow eyes.  
When they arrived back in camp, Hollowkit spotted Soulkit running towards her. "Hollowkit! Plumppaw told us what happened! Are you okay?"  
Envypaw finally set the squirming kit down. Soulkit and Eaglekit ran towards her, but Hollowkit made a beeline straight for the medicine cat den. She stood beside Sharpkit, who was outside the medicine cat den and poked her head inside. Springpelt was standing over Rippingkit with Longpaw and Plumppaw beside her.  
"Can we come in?" Hollowkit asked softly. Springpelt turned around to see her. The white she-cat shook her head.  
"No, stay outside."  
Sharpkit's tail fluffed up. "But-"  
"No." Springpelt flicked her tail, not looking up from the black kit. Springpelt's apprentice, Cloverspots, headed towards the entrance of her den.  
The gray she-cat licked the brown she-kit's head. "Are you two hurt?" Sharpkit shook his head and Hollowkit mimicked his movement. A shadow loomed over Hollowkit, making her look behind her. She saw her foster father, Rippingkit's father, Chillingswoop.  
"Oh no..."  
"What's going on?" the tom asked. "What happened?" Cloverspots flicked her tail towards Hollowkit and Sharpkit, as if saying 'I don't know, ask them'.  
Hollowkit wiggled uncomfortably in her spot before looking up at the large tom. "Rippingkit brought Sharpkit and I outside the camp." she began. "He wanted to climb a tree, I didn't want to! But we all climbed it and made it to a branch. Then the branch broke..."  
Chillingswoop's eyes were wide with fear. "Are you okay? Sharpkit?"  
"We're fine..." Hollowkit muttered. "But Rippingkit fell." The words felt odd on her tongue. Rippingkit fell. But...he couldn't be dead. The black tom's shoulders and tail dropped. He had a far away look in his eyes. Hollowkit felt her heart break. "I'm sorry!" she shouted. Her eyes burned and her sharp claws slid from her paws."I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"  
Hollowkit finally felt a warm tongue slide over her head. She looked up at Chillingswoop. "It's okay. It's not your fault." Hollowkit heard the hurt in his voice.  
Paw steps came closer toward the cats. Hollowkit turned around and saw the white medicine cat looking over at Chillingswoop. "He broke his back legs. I fed him comfrey root. He should be fine, but his legs are stiff." Hollowkit allowed a sigh of relief to escape her mouth. Chillingswoop and Sharpkit also seemed to have loosen, too.  
"Rippingkit?" two new voices alarmed Sharpkit and Hollowkit. Angelkit and Plantkit trotted over to their father, clearly searching for their brother. "Chillingswoop...is he okay?" Plantkit asked, her eyes watery.  
Chillingswoop leaned down to press his cheek to his daughter's. "He'll be fine. I promise." he purred. Plantkit and Angelkit didn't seem convinced, but didn't press further.  
"I'm sorry," Hollowkit repeated.  
Sharpkit gently hit Hollowkit in her shoulder with his own. "Remember what Chillingswoop said? It's not your fault." he assured her. But Hollowkit let her head drop. Envypaw walked up to the medicine cat den just as Plumppaw and Longpaw walked out.  
Hollowkit looked up at her savior with wide eyes. "What?" he asked harshly. Hollowkit pressed her pelt against his long black leg.  
"Thank you so much." she mumbled. Envypaw looked down at her. Hollowkit felt his pelt grow warm. The apprentice glanced at Plumpaw and Longpaw. Longpaw gave him a smirk that made Envypaw's fur become even hotter. He finally leaned down to touch his nose to her tiny head. "Uh...you're welcome." he said awkwardly. When Hollowkit let out a purr, Envypaw pulled away, his pelt hot. Rainheart walked toward her mate and daughters and sat with them outside the medicine cat den. Plumppaw, Envypaw and Longpaw walked away without looking at Sharpkit or Hollowkit. Wildflower walked over towards the two kits and shooed them away with her tail. "Come on, you two." she spoke softly. "I'm sure Rippingkit will be fine. You need to rest, you're still in shock." Hollowkit didn't want to, but she followed Sharpkit back into the nursery. When they entered the den, Dayfeather rushed over to her kit and started covering him with licks, making Sharpkit squeak and squeeze away. Hollowkit kept her head down and fell in a bed of moss in the corner of the nursery. Eaglekit scampered over to her. Ignoring her desperate need to be alone, he plopped down beside her, cuddling close. "I guess this is his way of comforting me..."

"To see an enemy humiliated gives a certain contentment, but this is jejune compared with the highly blent satisfaction of seeing him humiliated by your benevolent action or concession on his behalf. That is the sort of revenge which falls into the scale of virtue." GEORGE ELIOT, The Mill on the Floss


	5. Flameflicker

**Flameflicker**

A few moons had passed since Rippingkit broke his back legs. Hollowkit and Sharpkit visited him everyday. And soon, the rest of their den-mates followed.  
"Hi, Rippingkit!" Hollowkit exclaimed as she entered the medicine cat den with Sharpkit, Eaglekit, Greenkit and Adderkit at her side. Rippingkit didn't respond. "What's wrong?" The black tom glanced up at him, ice in his milky eyes.  
"Leave me alone!" he snapped. Hollowkit stepped back along with Greenkit, clearly hurt.  
The fur on Eaglekit's spine fluffed up. "You're madder than a fox in a fit." he hissed. Rippingkit buried his face in his paws.  
Hollowkit's tail dropped. Rippingkit always loved it when they'd visit him. What had happened. "Rippingkit-"  
"I should be with my sisters!" Rippingkit shouted, cutting Hollowkit off. The other kits suddenly realized that today was the day Rippingkit should be made into an apprentice. "It's not fair! My sisters, Fogkit, Soulkit and Blackkit are being made apprentices! Springpelt says that my ceremony is going to be delayed until my legs are healed!"  
Greenkit sighed and leaned his shoulder against his brother's shoulder. Sharpkit flicked his tail. "Don't worry." he said. "Your legs will heal soon. Then you'll catch up." He tried to stay calm and not lose his temper like Rippingkit did already.  
"That's a load of badger droppings." Rippingkit said under his breath.  
Foxstar's voice grabbed the kit's attention. "All cats old enough to catch their old prey, meet me at the high rock for a clan meeting."  
"Do you wanna watch with us?" Adderkit asked.  
Rippingkit shrugged. "I just wanna see my sisters."  
"Angelkit, Soulkit, Blackkit, Plantkit, Fogkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Angelpaw, Soulpaw, Blackpaw, Plantpaw and Fogpaw. Angelpaw, mentor will be Jaycall. Soulpaw, your mentor will be Chillingswoop. Blackpaw, your mentor will be Pouncefeather. Plantpaw, your mentor will be Cinderstream. Fogpaw, your mentor will be Seafang. I hope your mentors will teach you all they have learned and make you great strong warriors." Foxstar wrapped up the ceremony as he rushed down the high ledge.  
Hollowkit rushed over to her brother, Seafang. "You have an apprentice!" she purred, earning a lick from her brother.  
"Lucky." Crowheart muttered, walking towards brother and sister. "Foxstar hasn't given me an apprentice yet."  
Foxstar's voice took over once more. "I'm not finished!" he called out. He flicked his tail and Longpaw, Plumppaw and Envypaw walked over to the ginger leader. "Plumppaw, Envypaw and Longpaw are ready to be made into full warriors of FierceClan."  
Hollowkit's paws itched with excitement. She peered over to Soulpaw, Blackpaw and Fogpaw, who were staring at their half-brother with awe.  
"I, Foxstar, leader of FierceClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." Foxstar said, nose raised high. "Longpaw, Envypaw, Plumppaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"  
Longpaw puffed her chest out with pride. "I do."  
Plumppaw hesitated, but nodded. "I do."  
Envypaw kept a firm, proud and somehow emotionless stare. "I do."  
Foxstar continued. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Longpaw, from this moment you will be known as Longclaws. StarClan honors your intelligence, and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FierceClan." Foxstar rested his muzzle on the black she-cat's head and she gave him a respectful lick.  
The leader trotted over towards Plumppaw and placed his muzzle on the cream tom's head. "Plumppaw, from this moment forward, you will be known as Plumpbelly. StarClan honors your kindness and audacity, and welcome you as a full warrior of FierceClan." Plumpbelly licked his leader's shoulder before he went on to Envypaw.  
"Envypaw, from this moment, you shall be known as Envyheart. StarClan honors your bravery and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of FierceClan."  
The clan started calling out Envyheart, Longclaws and Plumpbelly's name. Hollowkit joined, calling Envyheart's name the loudest.  
"I suppose that'll be you one day, Hollowkit?" a voice sounded from behind the tiny kit. Hollowkit looked behind her to see a familiar black pelt. "I'm sure you're excited for your apprentice ceremony soon, too, hmm?"  
"Hi, Flameflicker!" Hollowkit greeted the large tom.  
Flameflicker looked over at the medicine cat den. "Poor Rippingkit. He was really looking forward to becoming an apprentice with his sisters..." he said. Hollowkit looked at her paws. She didn't want to believe it was her fault, especially since everyone kept on telling her it wasn't.  
"I wish we stayed in camp..." Hollowkit muttered, hoping that Flameflicker wouldn't hear her.  
The tom did hear, though. He fluffed up his fur. "Well, I guess that you don't want to explore outside the territory with me then, huh?"  
Hollowkit's ears pricked up as she glanced back up at Flameflicker. She heard a mrrow of amusement rumble from his throat. "Really?" Flameflicker nodded, flicking her nose with the tip of his tail.  
Flameflicker held his tail over her body, leading her towards the camp exit. Hollowkit pressed close to Flameflicker's large black paw. She was still the smallest kit in the nursery.  
The sweet, earthy flavors of the forest reached her tongue, so rich she wanted to savor every heartbeat. The trees didn't seem as large as they used to be the first time she went out of camp. "Have I grown?"  
Hollowkit stopped when Flameflicker let out a purr of satisfaction. Flameflicker flicked his tail towards a rock wall. "Wanna climb it?" Hollowkit felt a shiver run along her spine. She couldn't help but think about the time Rippingkit fell out of a tree, her nearly tumbling down on top of him if it wasn't for Envyheart.  
But Hollowkit didn't want to look scared or weak in front of Flameflicker. She padded to the bottom of the rock wall. It was easy to scramble up the first few rabbit-hops, but the wall soon steepened and she started to feel herself slipping. Her heart stared pounding painfully against her chest. She didn't want to feel the fear of falling again. But Hollowkit felt Flameflicker press his muzzle under her hindquarters, giving her a rough push upward. Hollowkit managed to leap up to the nearest edge, where she started clawing her way up.  
"Well done." Flameflicker commented. He jumped up beside her, but didn't stay there long. He leaped up higher and higher until he reached the very top of the wall.  
Hollowkit scanned the rock, thinking if it was worth it to continue. She swallowed hard and crouched back on her haunches. She had her eyes fixed on the first ledge. She leaped and hooked her long claws on onto the chink, pulling herself up. She repeated multiple times until she finally decided to peek down. Everything seemed so small. Hollowkit breathed in and out to catch her breath before looking up at Flameflicker, who was only one jump away.  
The warrior was smiling brightly, looking at her with pride, as if she was his daughter. Hollowkit heaved herself to sit beside him.  
"I knew your parents, you know." Flameflicker said suddenly. Hollowkit looked up at him, eyes glowing with anticipation. "They were a few seasons older than me." he explained. "I grew up with their first kit, Crowheart. The two of us were apprentices when Seafang was born. They died fighting bravely in the battle with FreeClan."  
Hollowkit listened intently, letting every word soak into her head. "Did they love me?"  
Flameflicker purred. "Of course they loved you." he answered. "They would've been so proud of you." The black tom leaned down and licked her tiny ear.  
"Flameflicker, is that you?" Hollowkit jumped at Weaselflight's voice.  
"Yeah, it's me." he answered. Weaselflight walked out from the ferns with Crowheart, Pinespirit, Cinderstream, and Plantpaw behind him.  
Pinespirit jumped a bit when he saw Hollowkit. "What are you doing so far outside of camp with this kit?" he shouted. Hollowkit hid behind Flameflicker's paw and hung her head.  
Flameflicker stepped forward. "She's fine." he said firmly.  
Plantpaw trotted over to Hollowkit and pressed her nose to her ear. "Hey," she greeted. "Springpelt said that Rippingkit's legs will be fixed within two moons." Hollowkit jumped to her paws.  
"That's great!"  
"Isn't it? That means you'll be apprenticed together." Plantpaw pointed out.  
Flameflicker had brought a bouncing Hollowkit back to camp. Once Rainheart spotted her, she raced over to her, covering her pelt with licks, washing the scent of leaves and dirt off of her pelt.  
Rainheart glared up at Flameflicker. "What's wrong with you? How dare you take her out of camp without telling me like that?"  
Flameflicker rolled his eyes. "She was fine" he told her. "She even climbed the rock wall like a full grown warrior!"  
Upon hearing this, Rainheart's eyes widened like an owls. Before she could scream at Flameflicker, Hollowkit squirmed out of her foster mother's paws and raced over to the fresh-kill pile.  
Hollowkit sat beside Envyheart, who was eating a pigeon. Just as Envyheart prepared to take another bite, he and Hollowkit was startled when a large squirrel was dropped in front of them. Above the squirrel, Soulpaw puffed out his chest with pride. Hollowkit let out a purr of awe. The squirrel was bigger than her!  
Envyheart gave Soulpaw an unreadable expression. Hollowkit thought she saw a flash of annoyance in his eyes. The black and white tom picked up his pigeon and headed towards the elder's den, probably to give them the remainder of the catch.  
Hollowkit could see that Soulpaw was disappointed. "It looks tasty..." She said, trying to cheer him up. But he didn't even look at her.

"I'm not real big on repentance ... I like revenge better." LAURELL K. HAMILTON, The Lunatic Café


	6. Apprentice Ceremony

Apprentice Ceremony

_"__Stand still." Rainheart demanded, running_ her tongue over Hollowkit's head. "I want you to look good for your apprentice ceremony."

Autumnfur let out an amused purr. "She's fine, Rainheart." She told the other queen.

Rippingkit poked his head in the nursery. He stood tall on all four paws. Something he couldn't do for many moons. He licked his paw and ran it over his face. "Hurry up! The clan's waiting!"

"Keep your fur on!" Eaglekit hissed from under his mother's tongue. Greenkit hopped over to his mother, tail held high and chest fur puffed out with pride. Sharpkit joined him.

Adderkit sat beside Hollowkit when she finally got free from Rainheart's grasp. "I'm _so_ excited!"

"We're _all_ excited." Sharpkit commented. "We don't have to sleep in the nursery anymore."

Hollowkit flexed her claws playfully. "I wonder who Foxstar will choose to be our mentors..."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet me at the high rock for a clan meeting." Foxstar called out, cutting Hollowkit off. Dayfeather led the six cats out of the nursery and over to the high rock.

Foxstar looked down at the kits, pride flashing in his eyes when he caught sight of his two sons. "We are here to welcome six new apprentices into the clan. Sharpkit, Eaglekit, Adderkit, Greenkit, Rippingkit and Hollowkit have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed." He stated.

Hollowkit felt a surge of energy bolt through her body. She glanced next to her at Eaglekit, who gave his chest fur a proud lick.

Foxstar continued. "From this moment, you shall now be known as, Sharppaw, Eaglepaw, Adderpaw, Greenpaw, Rippingpaw, and Hollowpaw. Hollowpaw..." The dark brown she-cat waited a few heartbeats, thrilled to hear who her mentor will be. "You will be mentored by Flameflicker."

Hollowpaw didn't waste a single heartbeat. She raced over to the black tom to touch her noses with him. "I'm glad he accepted my request." he whispered into her ear. Hollowpaw smiled widely. _He_wanted _me as an apprentice!_

"Sharppaw," Foxstar carried on. "You will be mentored by Longclaws. Rubyshine, you will mentor Eaglepaw. Adderpaw's mentor will be Weaselflight." Each tom ran over to greet their new mentor. Hollowpaw saw Rubyshine walk over to the golden tom with her head and tail held high. "Rippingpaw, you will be mentored by Jadeheart."

Rippingpaw immediately sprang over to the clan deputy. Hollowpaw pressed closer to Flameflicker. _I'd rather not have the deputy as a mentor._ She could picture Jadeheart being harsh on poor Rippingpaw, but the deputy gently pressed her nose to his and whispered in his ear something that Hollowpaw didn't catch.

"And Greenpaw..." Foxstar's words trailed off as he let out a sigh. "You will be Envyheart's apprentice."

Fear flashed in Greenpaw's eyes as Envyheart walked over to him. Greenpaw had a good reason to fear the mean, bad tempered warrior. But if it weren't for him, his brother wouldn't be here. Hollowpaw admired the large tom.

"I hope your mentors will pass on their skills to you. May StarClan light your path." Foxstar leaped off of the high rock and headed toward his mate.

Hollowpaw started wiggling her paws with excitement. _I'm an apprentice!_ Hollowpaw felt a large paw jab her in the ribs. She turned and her amber eyes met with red ones.

"Congratulations." Soulpaw praised. Hollowpaw didn't expect Soulpaw to be the one to greet her first.

"Umm...thanks." She responded awkwardly, her fur growing hot.

Flameflicker wrapped his tail around his tiny apprentice. Jadeheart walked up to them, pressing her nose to Flameflicker's ear. "How about you take Hollowpaw out on hunting patrol with Chillingswoop, Pouncefeather and Jaycall."

Soulpaw stepped forward. "That means that Angelpaw, Blackpaw and I are going too, right?" He asked with an odd tone in his voice.

Jadeheart nodded her head then turned back to Flameflicker. "I'm going to teach the other apprentices about the warrior code. So you lead, okay?"

Flameflicker flicked his tail and headed for the camp exit.

"...and when your belly fur brushes the ground, that's how you know you're low enough. Then you spring." Flameflicker continued to explain the basis of hunting to his apprentice.

Soulpaw placed a paw on his chest. "Remember when I caught that squirrel? Best first catch ever." he boasted.

Blackpaw forcefully pushed his brother to the side to stand beside Hollowpaw. "_My_ first catch was this _gigantic_ moorhen! It was _super fast _but not fast enough to outrun _me!_" He bragged, letting out a loud, and slightly obnoxious laugh.

Soulpaw rolled his eyes and hopped to the other side of Hollowpaw. "It wasn't _that_ fast. Now my squirrel was so fast that it ran up and down that tree in less than a heartbeat. I'm _clearly_ the faster cat."

As the brothers argued, Hollowpaw saw that Angelpaw was standing in the back of the line, seething with anger and...jealousy?

Hollowpaw stopped when she picked up the scent of a bird. She spotted a wagtail nipping at the dirt, trying to catch a worm. Angelpaw saw it, too. "It's _mine,_Hollowkit!" She snapped, pushing her out of the way.

Blackpaw looked up at her comment. "Don't call her that-"

"Shut up!" Angelpaw shouted. "You'll distract me!" Hollowpaw stood back, hanging her head. Jaycall stepped forward and flicked his tail in her face.

"Just for that, you are going to step aside and let Hollowpaw catch this bird." He said, clearly disappointed in his apprentice.

Angelpaw's fur fluffed up. "No way!" she objected. "She's going to miss it and slow us down!"

"Prove it." Jaycall sat on his haunches and flicked his ears to Hollowpaw.

Blackpaw gave the dark brown she-cat a nudge. Hollowpaw crouched down, just as Flameflicker showed her. Her fur brushed against the ground. She had her eyes fixed on the wagtail, as she let her tail droop to the ground. After several heartbeats, she flung herself off of the ground.

She unsheathed her claws and landed right on top of the wagtail. It struggled to break free, but Hollowpaw sunk her claws into it's neck, killing it. She stared at it for several heartbeats, not sure what to do next. She took the bird in her jaws and carried it over to her mentor. Hollowpaw set the dead wagtail at her mentor's paws.

"Nice catch!" Blackpaw shouted, jabbing her ribs with a paw.

In the corner of her eye, Hollowpaw caught Angelpaw in staring at her with her jaw wide and eyes blazing with resentment. Chillingswoop gave his foster daughter a swift lick on the ear.

"Good job, Hollowpaw! I'm so proud!" he purred. Angelpaw pushed Hollowpaw out of the way and stood in front of her father.

"And what about me?"

"You are a fantastic hunter, Angelpaw." He praised, trying not to make his daughter feel left out. "You and your sister can hunt together-"

"She is _not_ my sister!" Angelpaw snapped, turning around and leaving through the trees. Jaycall rolled his eyes and trotted after his apprentice.

Blackpaw snorted. "Who put dirt in _her_ fresh-kill?"

Hollowpaw lowered her head, letting out a sigh. _Why did she hate her all of a sudden?_

After their patrol, Soulpaw had caught a rabbit, Blackpaw had caught a vole and a shrew. Angelpaw had tried very hard to catch as many prey as she could, but ended up catching only a small wren. This made the sand colored she-cat angry, often hissing that it was Hollowpaw's fault. Hollowpaw had caught starling, impressing Blackpaw and Soulpaw and making Angelpaw even angrier.

"Excellent job, Hollowpaw!" Flameflicker hailed his apprentice upon returning to camp. "I'm impressed. I remember that Pouncefeather only caught a tiny mouse on his first hunting patrol." He flicked his tail toward the gray tom.

Pouncefeather licked his chest with embarrassment. "I was never the best hunter." He admitted. "Took me three moons until I could climb a tree and catch a squirrel."

Hollowpaw placed her starling in the fresh-kill pile and headed toward the elders den with her wagtail. As she reached the entrance, Angelpaw shoved her out of the way, knocking her to the ground.

"Ow!" Hollowpaw lashed her tail as she pulled herself to her paws.

"What was that, Angelpaw?" Eaglepaw asked, trotting over to Hollowpaw's side. The smaller apprentices ran into the elders den.

Volespots and Crageye glanced up as Angelpaw walked into the nursery with her head held high, showing of her self-pride. She dropped her wren in front of the old toms.

"We saw that, young one," Volespots said, turning away from the wren.

Crageye sniffed it and turned away. "A warrior doesn't push down and walk over a younger cat to make itself seem better." He snorted.

Angelpaw rolled her green eyes. "Well fine. Starve."

The sandy blonde she-cat picked up her wren and stomped out of the den. Eaglepaw nudged Hollowpaw closer to the elders. She carefully put her wagtail at Volespots' paws. "Here...it's my first catch."

Crageye glanced at the bird with wide eyes. "Oh, your first catch!"

"Why, _my_ first catch was a wagtail, too." Volespots stated nostalgically. "Thank you, and don't let Angelpaw get under your fur. She'll grow eventually."

Hollowpaw's fur grew hot and she stepped out of the elders den with Eaglepaw by her side. The moment she was out, her nose fell into a soft rabbit's fur.

"Sorry!" Soulpaw shouted with a mouthful of fur. He dropped the prey at Hollowpaw's paw as she rubbed the fluff off of her nose. "Do you want to share?" The pale silver tom brushed his muzzle against hers.

Hollowpaw stared up at him for a few heartbeats and then shook her head. "No thanks. I'm going to talk to Eaglepaw." She answered.

As she turned to follow Eaglepaw, she saw Soulpaw's eyes flash as he turned away. His eyes had look just like how Angelpaw's had when she caught the wagtail. Shock...anger...disappointment...jealousy?

* * *

Oooh! Drama!

"Murder's out of tune,

And sweet revenge grows harsh."  
-WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE, _Othello_


	7. Monster Accident

**Monster Accident**

_Three moons had passed_ since Hollowpaw became an apprentice. Not everyday was as exciting as the first. She absolutely hated plucking ticks out of the elders and changing their bedding. She loved Volespots and Crageye, but they were a pain in the tail sometimes.  
Hollowpaw woke up in the apprentice den with Eaglepaw cuddled close to her. She glanced to her other side, where Rippingpaw and Sharppaw were. She liked to sleep in the corner of the den. Her three best friends would follow her there. Greenpaw and Adderpaw slept in the middle of the den with their tails over their nose. Blackpaw ways laying on his back, belly exposed and drool dripping from his mouth. Soulpaw was splayed half out of his nest beside Fogpaw and Angelpaw. Plantpaw was sleeping near the front of the den, tail delicately over her nose.  
Standing up, Hollowpaw sneaked out of the den. She looked around the clearing and noticed she was all alone. Even Foxstar was still asleep. "I'm never the first one up." She glanced into the nursery, where Blossomwhisker was sleeping with her tail wrapped protectively around her swollen belly. Her eyes soon fell onto the fresh-kill pile. Two mice, a sparrow and a frog. "That's not enough!"  
Without thinking, Hollowpaw ran outside the camp. Her objective: find as much prey as possible.  
Hollowpaw parted her jaws to taste the air. She picked up the scent of a hare. Hollowpaw followed the scent through the trees and ferns until she found a large, grassy field. Right in the middle, a large hare sat, scratching behind its ears with its back legs. She sniffed the air again. She was still in FierceClan territory.  
Crouching back on her haunches, she prepared to spring. She hoped she could get it straight on. "That'll be great... She thought sarcastically. Hollowpaw knew that she had to chase it. She silently wished that Blackpaw or Soulpaw were there. They was fast enough to get a rabbit.  
Hollowpaw leaped into the air, landing just a tail-length away from the hare. It immediately sprang away, running faster than Hollowpaw wished. But she chased after it, claws unsheathed, hoping it'll boost her speed somehow.  
The hare quickened his space. Hollowpaw felt as if her heart was about to fly from her chest, her lungs would give out, her legs would fall off. But she continued. The faster she went, she felt as if she was on air, the wind cool on her face. She silently prayed that she didn't accidentally cross the borders.  
Before she could catch up to the hare, the grassy field below her suddenly disappeared. Hollowpaw looked down and noticed that she was on some kind of black, smooth stone. She examined the area and noticed the stone moved in a straight line, going off into the distance both ways. "This must be the Thunderpath..."  
Hollowpaw sniffed the air and parted her jaws. The hare was long gone.  
"Wow! That was a good chase!" a meow made Hollowpaw jump. She turned around to see Fogpaw.  
"You scared my fur off!"  
"Doesn't look like it." Fogpaw walked over to the small she-cat. "You nearly got it. Nice try."  
Hollowpaw's ears pricked. "You...you saw that?"  
Fogpaw nodded. "I followed you out." he admitted. "I wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt." Fogpaw and Hollowpaw kept each other's gaze for several heartbeats before Fogpaw spoke again. "Come on. Let's see where the Thunderpath takes us."  
"What?" Hollowpaw stepped back. "Isn't this dangerous?" She started thinking back to when she agreed to climb the tree with Rippingpaw and Sharppaw. "That's not a good idea. Let's go back."  
Fogpaw shook his head. "Nah. I wanna take a walk. Coming or not?" The tom didn't give Hollowpaw a chance to answer. He stalked off without her. Hollowpaw thought for a while but decided to follow him.  
"If something happens, I told you so." She informed him. Fogpaw just purred. Hollowpaw continued to search the area for prey. After a while, the sun grew hot on her pelt. "We should head back." She told Fogpaw.  
Fogpaw sighed. "You're no fun." He purred. Hollowpaw was now in the front. She looked over her shoulder to look at Fogpaw, who was staring up at the sky, as if he was staring at something peaceful, yet interesting.  
Finally, a crow flew from the sky and landed in the middle of the Thunderpath. Hollowpaw didn't hesitate, she sped after the black bird. As she ran toward the crow, a rumbling came from underneath her paws. She stopped, watching the crow fly away. The rumbling got bigger and the noise got louder.  
"Hollowpa-" Fogpaw's voice took over from far behind her, but it was cut off by a loud bang. The dark brown she-cat saw a large monster heading toward her. Fear shot through her like a lightning bolt. She threw herself out of the way, but not in time.  
Sharp pain shot through her leg and up to her ear tips. She let out a blood-curdling scream. Hollowpaw lay on the floor, shaking violently. Blood poured out of her leg.  
Hollowpaw turned around to glanced at Fogpaw. He was laying on the ground, unmoving. Unlike her, he was hit straight on. Not just in the leg. Hollowpaw opened her mouth, trying to push words out. After several heartbeats, she managed to say "I...told you...so..."

* * *

It was past dawn now. Hollowpaw tried desperately to get up several times, but failed. She couldn't do anything with her leg. She had lost consciousness multiple times. "Fogpaw..." Hollowpaw wheezed. "F-F...Fogpaw...please..." She tried calling to the unresponsive tom.  
Hope was slipping away. Soon, she heard the leaves rustling. Before she could see who it was, consciousness was slowly draining away again.  
"Hollowpaw! Fogpaw!" The apprentice recognized the voice instantly.  
"Flameflicker... Thank StarClan..."  
She felt Flameflicker's tongue rasping over her body. Hollowpaw looked up with tired eyes and saw her mentor, foster father, Soulpaw and Blackpaw. She heard Pouncefeather's voice from Fogpaw's body calling Chillingswoop over for help.  
Blackpaw wrapped his body around Hollowpaw, licking her between the ears while Soulpaw circled her frantically, not knowing what to do.  
"Fog...Fogpaw...is hurt...worse than me..." Hollowpaw forced out.  
Soulpaw licked her shoulder. "I know."  
Blackpaw nodded. "We're more worried about you."  
"Why?"  
The last thing Hollowpaw heard was Soulpaw and Blackpaw calling her name before everything went black.

* * *

After a dreamless sleep, Hollowpaw forced her eyes open. She didn't dare move her leg. It took her a few heartbeats to let her eyes adjust to the light. The scent of fresh herbs hit her nose and she realized she was in the medicine cat den.  
Hollowpaw soon noticed the soft touch of Soulpaw's silvery-white pelt against hers. Hollowpaw tried to shift her position so that she wasn't so close to the sleeping apprentice, but the moment she moved, Soulpaw jerked awake. His head flew up as he stared at her for several heartbeats.  
"Hollowpaw!" Soulpaw stood up and started covering the brown she-cat's face with soft licks. "I was so worried about you! Thank StarClan you're alright!" The tom suddenly stopped. "You...are okay, right?"  
Hollowpaw nodded, licking a paw. "I'm tired."  
"Still?" Soulpaw purred and pressed his head to her cheek. But Hollowpaw was interested in something else.  
"Where's Fogpaw?" she asked desperately.  
Soulpaw pulled away and licked her ear. "He...he's hurt very bad. He won't wake up..." he admitted. "But he isn't dead." He added quickly.  
Hollowpaw's heart sank. "This...this is all my fault!" she shrieked. Soulpaw licked her cheek and intertwined his tail with hers.  
"No. No it isn't." He assured her.  
"Yes. Yes it is."

* * *

**_"Eye for eye, tooth for tooth, hand for hand, foot for foot."_**  
**_-EXODUS 21:24_**


End file.
